Hell over Water
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: A newbie joins the ranks and guess what she's a mermaid. Is she Abe's long lost sister? No. But does the team realize what just joined them. And who ate all the tacos!
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and the wind blew steadily across the bay's once still water. What little light that was offered by the moon and the small candle lamp casted shadows and fear. A rowboat not meant for the sea, but was proper enough for this outing on the bay. The rower towed the boat into a shallow sea cave that one had to look very carefully for in order to see it. Indeed it was carefully hidden for the mission at hand. A secret lie within the rocky walls. One that if a mortal man were to find it would give him unattained wealth beyond imagination, but certain death towards the prize. A mermaid was currently swimming among the shallows waiting for the one inside the rowboat. Who now had made himself seen inside the cave.

"You are late. Your highness." She said slowly moving her tail to and fro following the wave of the water.

"I had business to attend to." The one revealed was the one and only Prince Nuada, son of King Balor. The prince climbed out of his vessel and tied it with sturdy rope to a rock.

"You say that every time when you visit. I do not need to remind you of what happens when you break a promise to mermaid, or do I?" The mermaid moved in a smooth flow to the elf.

"No, you do not need to inform me of the laws of your people."

"Good, now tell me stories about the world. Do humans truly find us a myth?"

"Sad isn't it?"

"Not exactly. Now it will be more fun to scare the new recruits of the ships that sail by my little cave."

"Won't your mother scold you for such a thing?"

"She has been telling me that for years since we came here from the Caribbean. Then again that is migration for you."

"I thought you said migration was no longer a part of your lives?"

"It isn't anymore. Mother says the ships of today are too choppy for any of us to go around. The days of fearless swimming have ended with motor boats. Apparently they create more of an explosion these days. Apparently one called Lusitania sunk not too long ago and took ten of my aunts with them. She may have a point about those then."

"You sometimes bring up the most morbid of tidbits."

"I know. Your point?"

"None what so ever. I still owe you the night of answers to your infernal questions."

"If you are going to act like this then you can get back in your little boat and go." She swished her tail and splashed Nuada in the process. The mermaid was still young and childlike in her ways. The Prince knew this and yet he had set himself up to suffer from the slight bruising of her feelings. Though he did not relish in the fact that he was now wet and could get even more soaked, he continued with his words.

"I mean that in the best way that I can. Do you have a question that I can answer for you?"

"There is one. Will you come next time?"

"I will come as always on the third weekend of the month to visit with you, as our agreement states." Her once turned away form came back to his view a smile was once upon her face again.

"Good." He stays for the rest of the night and converses with the mermaid. The dawn is about to come and he leaves for his journey to continue. As he was leaving a group was entering. A group that the Prince was to meet later.

"Are you sure this is legit Blue? I mean we get half-assed calls all the time." Hellboy lite his cigar as he took a deep breath. Manning who had come on the voyage was trying to not get sick from the scent of the cigar. He had a case of sea sickness so bad that the slightest smell could make him up chuck. At least he hoped it was just sea sickness and not food poisoning from the fish he ate.

"I am positive that this is a legit claim. A mermaid! After nearly 97 years since the last report. Granted that was of the dead bodies that the bureau had to clean up before the public could get wind of it. Now we have the chance to observe and perhaps convince her to come and join us."

"Is that the reason you had to come? To convince her to join us? Or to get yourself a girl friend?"

"I am not here for a date. This is a mission like the rest."

"Sure, sure."

"Ah guys are we going to get this done or what?" Liz was already starting to get into a weird swing of moods lately and Hellboy did not want her to go off like she was known to do lately.

"Let's get this over with. Which way Blue?"

"Our sources had said that it was over in that bay over there. Should I enter first?"

"Isn't this your element?"

"Red."

"What?"

"Here I go." Abe took a leap and fell into the water worthy of the best Olympic swimmer. He turned on his underwater mic and location sensor before shoving off sort to speak.

"I so far see quite an interesting variety of aquatic flora and fauna."

"Enough with the science talk Abe. Just tell us if you see her."

"So far that would be a no. But I have only been here a few seconds." A wave of energy rippled past Abe that held an electric current of a living creature. Abe cautiously moved toward the source praying it was not a shark. Sense told him he was to close inland for them to be around. Still caution didn't hurt. He saw that whatever it had been it was gone now. Then he heard something a lulling hum that vibrated in his ear drums with urges to follow. He tried to hold back, but his urges overcame him and he followed the sweet sound.

The source of the humming was the original goal of the group. The mermaid. There she sat upon a rock. Stroking the fishes that swam around her. Her hair dark gradating to light red and her tail the perfect shade of coral. Her eyes were strange yet beautiful. Changing color to her reaction to Abe. They had first been a shade of lilac and now they were steel grey.

"Who are you? Are you an almost?"

"No, I don't think that I am an almost. As for who I am I am Abraham Sapien. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Abraham. I am known as Melusine."

"As in the Melusine?"

"No, that was my Great Grandmother. Whose story is well known. I was just named after her."

"I see. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"What kind of questions? Because if you are trying something then I will not be merciful." Her eyes turned red with the growing length of her incisors.

"You mean you will eat me?"

"What? NO! No! I don't eat meat. I am a vegetarian. I just was showing that I could fight you if it came down to that."

"I see. The questions are easy enough to answer. I am part of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. They have selected a small group of us to come and present a proposal that you join us."

"What does this bureau do exactly? You aren't a testing facility are you? Because my people have already been through enough and there is no way I am going to some stupid human research facility."

"I wouldn't say that we are that. The bureau helps the world not be destroyed by occult threats. We are a worthwhile organization. You get to see the world, fight some bad guys, and learn new things. Improve on any powers you may have."

"What kind of things?" The question was sharp and demanding of an answer. Her eyes returned to their steel gray.

"Many things. Trade, other cultures, the occult, poetry if you have an interest in it. What else would you be interested in?"

"Can you find people? Hard to locate people?"

"Y-yes?"

"Good! I will join this bureau on one condition. You find someone for me. Deal?" Her hand struck out and Abe in confusion just stuck out his own hand. She shook it vicariously and then sped towards the surface.

"Are you coming or not Abe? I need you to lead the way!"

"Oh of course. Right this way." The two make it to the boat and Hellboy was surprised to find that she had some so willingly. Abe was the first to get on to the boat and then lifts Melusine onto the deck.

"Should we get her in some water or something?"

"No, it's alright I just need to dry a little and…" Her tail disappeared and legs formed. And to the luck of the men on the boat. A wrap around skirt covered her legs. She got up to stand nearly falling in the process, but given a few minutes she could walk like she was a land walker by birth.

"I don't see what my sisters and brothers complain about. Walking isn't that big a deal." She said as she walked around the deck.

"Brothers? Sisters? How many of you are there?"

"A lot more than you'll know and I am not at liberty to tell you more. Merpeople keep their lives secret for a reason. Especially when traveling in Asia. Do not even get me started on how bad that is to get discovered there."

"Well Abe looks like that book of yours will have to wait."

"Book?"

"I was hoping you could tell us more about your people. To add to my knowledge of the world's unseen beings."

"Sorry Abe. But it was decided long ago that when, I mean if we visit land that info on us be kept at the min."

"How old are you girlie?"

"64 years old, but in mermaid years it is the equivalent to a young adult of a human."

"That explains the lingo."

"No need to get sarcastic big guy. So what do you need me to do? I mean you guys recruited me for a job right? There has to be something you guys need my help with."

"Not at the moment. Right now our mission was to get you to join us willingly. We did that. Now we head back to head quarters before Manning loses anymore vital organs he hasn't puked out yet."

"Seasickness, right? Try chewing on some peppermint. It will help with your stomach." Manning's response was to puke even more. So they all made a speedy and timely by the records that were given to the higher-ups home.

Melusine was curious about every room that the bureau had under its roof. This wasn't good when you had supernatural creatures that someone was trying to tranquilize and missed because some newbie ran in asking questions and then got escorted by Hellboy out. Yes, it was a Kodak day for the agents at the bureau.

"You have got to stop going off on a tangent like that. You still have other things to do right now."

"Jeez are you always like a dad?"

"Hard to believe but we are the ones who often scold or redirect him in paternal fashion." Abe responded.

"I'll believe that when I see it. (Sigh) What do I need to do?"

"We have to get an eye scan, fingerprints, id picture, health information and other things so you can officially be instated." Liz said already leading her to the agent waiting to get started. The eye scan, fingerprint, id picture and health notices were a breeze, but the files personal information was difficult to get since she would not give out anything past her name and species everything else was zip! The agent finally came to terms with the light file and gave her a badge. Officially instated now she went to the room they had prepared. Which was a large tank and room area with nothing in it.

"Do you think we could go shopping?"

"Do you have money?" Liz asked already knowing the answer.

"I know how to get some." And like that she started crying really hard. Sobs that attracted the looks of passing agents. Looks that casted that didn't help Liz from freaked out.

"Stop crying. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Okay?"

"You didn't." She said stopping her crying like she had been faking. The tears were real and had stopped falling. Then formed into harden pearls? Liz bent down and picked up one of the 'tears' finding that it was indeed a perfectly formed white pearl. There were other white pearls and some pink ones as well.

"You cry pearls?"

"Obviously someone has never read mythology on a mermaid. But yeah. No big deal. Although they are fake tears."

"Fake tears?"

"You see if a mermaid cries pearls. The tears have no feeling. Like most material things. If are cheeks are wet with tears that stay liquefied they are real and quite powerful. But enough about those tears. Let's get going. We can take these to a jeweler in exchange for cash and then go shopping."

"O-Kay."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure. Just give me a sec. Wait here." Liz raced down the hall hearing a loud Okay! Behind her. She made it to Abe with the pearl still in her hand.

"Abe has there ever been a myth about mermaids turning tears into pearls?"

"There are several of those yes."

"One of them is true. Look."

"Is that a…?"

"Yes, she just did this in front of me."

"Why?"

"She wanted to go shopping and then the subject of money popped up and she showed me how she could get money. What I want to know is, is this legal?"

"I am not sure. This is a real pearl and one that any jeweler would love to have in its collection."

"I'm sure that they would. If you don't think it's illegal then we'll be out shopping." Liz snatched the pearl out of Abe's hand.

The girls head to the jewelry stories leaving with a generous amount of money to which they bought a bed, wardrobe, dresser, TV, bean bag chairs, sea plants, plastic bubbles, colorful rocks, a mini fridge and a water proof color changing light. The stuff was going to be delivered to the bureau since something else was to be done. Now it was time for the serious shopping clothes shopping.

"I never knew that shopping could be such a fun activity. No wonder all those rich girls on yachts talk about it so much. It's not as bad as Lance says it is either."

"Who's Lance your underwater boyfriend?"

"No. He's a guy I talk to." Her head turns to the side.

"He tells me about the world above. Though when he talks about it. It sounds worse than what I see. Granted not everything I see here is really pleasing to the eye."

"Sounds like a real joy."

"He's not all bad. Just a little depressing to talk to sometimes. Especially when he goes on and on about some vendetta he has."

"Whoa, vendetta?"

"I think that's what he was talking about. But I didn't listen to him that often. Would you if heard it every time you saw him?"

"No, I don't think I would. And I wouldn't take him that seriously."

"He's alright after he gets over his rant after that he just answers whatever question I have for him that day and about his family. Sometimes, when it's not painful for him."

"Sounds like you two are close."

"In a way. We just have known each other for a long time and did you feel that?" Her eyes dart from side to side in quick succession as she stopped on the walkway.

"I didn't feel anything. Are you okay?"

"It's nothing wrong per say. But you might want to get inside a store soon or under an awning."

"Why?"

"We are about to get a downpour." That's when the clouds decided to let loose its overgrown bundle. The rain came down soaking anyone in its range immediately to the bone.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Liz said taking cover under the awning of a pharmacy store. Melusine stayed out in the water relishing in the feeling of the rain only to be pulled under the awning.

"Mermaids are very in tune with weather and the earth. We have to be in order to avoid getting swept up in a hurricane or blown over by a tsunami."

"You mean you can tell when bad weather is coming without fault?"

"To a degree, a mermaid can still be swept up if she doesn't pay attention."

"Like how you got swept up in the rain there and nearly blew your cover?"

"Cover how?"

"Look at your hands and you tell me." Melusine looked down at her hands to find that some of her scales were returning. Surprising Melusine greatly.

"Well my Mom was lying about her not having any fresh water blood."

"Come again?"

"It's another mermaid thing. There are distinct differences with sea and Lake Merpeople. A mermaid of pure sea blood will only have her scales shown by water if it is salt water. A mermaid of pure lake water same thing but with fresh water. But you guys found me in the sea and now my scales show in fresh water that means I have mixed blood."

"Pure bloods hold high reign in your world too?"

"Not exactly. A mixed blood is actually more sought after. A pure blood is so common that it's mainstream."

"Then why would your mother say she was a pure blood?"

"I don't know. Could be a number of reasons. Didn't want false friends, getting things she didn't feel she deserved, annoying marriage proposals. My mom refuses to remarry after my father's death. Which could also explain why Mom said I was a pure salty."

"You lost me again."

"I am half human. My father was a mortal man who chooses to live as a merman when he and my mother married. Another rarity in the merworld. Sure there are tales of mermaids and merman having affairs with humans, but not many marry and have children with them. Add the fact that I am a mixed blood and bam! I'm a hot item for marriage to a high prince of the sea. Not that I would even think of marrying that perv. Now that I am on land I don't think I will go back underwater. Especially when I can do this." She moves her hand over her arms. Steam rises and her scales shrink back into her skin.

"And this as well." Her palm is held flat and open as tiny drops of water freeze in midair with the slightest movement of her hand the drops move together becoming spherical and cold. A glass ball is the result. Giving it a little shake causing tiny snowflakes fall within it.

"A working snow globe made entirely out of water."

"Okay. We better get going before someone sees this and it is time to head back to the bureau. I bet Manning is going to have a seizure when he sees all those moving men bringing your stuff in."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that he looks at the budget very closely."

"But we didn't…"

"You know that and I know that. But he doesn't know that."

"Oh! I see."

"Yep, wouldn't want to miss that show. Come on."

The girls arrive at the bureau in time to see that Manning was shoveling antacids down like candy. When he saw that the girls had just come in he went off.

"What were you thinking? We can't afford all this! We're on a budget people a budget! Do you know what that means? We have to stay within the means and not overspend on things that we don't have the funds for and I am sorry, but we have got to send these things back."

"We did have the funds for them."

"Pardon?"

"Our new agent here paid for these things with her own money. Not the bureaus." Liz said patting the girl on the head. Manning was dumbfounded for a minute and then relieved and then went back to being dumbfounded.

"Where did you get the money?"

"I made it. Sorta."

"You went out and let her use counterfeit money?"

"No, the currency I had used was pearls that I cried and then sold them to get paper money from jewelers. I am saying this really slow so you don't get confused and if you have a question please don't shout it out. That would be bad for your health." Manning looked more confused than ever and was about to ask something when an important official came into the room. Manning was pulled away to talk to him and Liz went off to see Hellboy about something leaving Melusine alone to do the decorating of her room. Which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Hellboy came in with a bored expression on his face. Melusine wasn't she was going to like this. And she was right.

"Come on Mel your training starts now."

"Don't call my Mel." She rose from her spot and followed Hellboy down the halls into a large training room where Manning and Abe were waiting for them.

"Ah, so this is the Cadet that has just joined us. Isn't she a little young?" Cadet as he would call her from now on moved into place. Abe went to the other side and Hellboy sat down next to Manning.

"She's 64 years old."

"She can't be older a college kid."

"That's being a mermaid for ya. Long life and youth. Now let's see what junior has for us." Leaning back to enjoy the show Hellboy looks out at the two about to spar.

"Have you had any training with hand to hand combat?"

"I bet she knows hand to fin combat."

"Manning, did you really just make a pun?"

"Whoops I got to go." Manning left the group to answer a call from a higher up.

"Since I have been on land no. In the sea we had a form kind of. Let's just go with no." Melusine shrugs. Abe blinks once then twice. He poses in a traditional thought pose and then he gets an idea.

"Liz mentioned something about you having control over water. Perhaps starting there shall be our first task. Then we shall teach you the ways of hand to hand combat." As Abe says this he goes and grabs a bucket. Filling it with water. Then he places it in front of Melusine and waits. Melusine looks at the bucket her eyebrow arches not sure what she should attempt to try. She had trained before in control of this element since they discovered she had it. Freezing water, turning into steam or mist as a cover to get away. Seriously her first day of training on land was going to be something she trained years for in the sea. What a waste of a first day she thought. Better get it over with.

She rose her hand palm up and the water rose with it creating a standing swell. Quick movement of the hand falling down adds pressure and movement flying straight at Abe. The force of the speeding water smashed Abe into the wall. Abe was surprised to have felt the strength of her simple move.

"You have trained before with your powers." Abe said panting slightly as he rose up.

"Whenever there is one that shows promise of power over our element we are sent to a teacher in order to learn the fundamentals of water and then we train on our own."

"Your cultures customs are interesting. But you have never had to deal with someone hand to hand?"

"No, I have not. My mother and I stay out of conflict. Or at least attempt to."

"Well we should teach you some form of it. Pay close attention to what is done." Abe trains Melusine with little to no result of anything going right. Each time Melusine would use her ability over water and each time Abe would remind her that she had to stop using them in order to learn. But he was learning that it was hard to go against nature.

"We should take a break for now. I can see we have quite a bit of training to do before field work shall be allowed." Abe walked with Melusine to her room and then left her to go and relax in the library.

Three hours later there came a big boom! Melusine rushed out of the room and then had to fall back as sold metal object slashed its way down the hall.

"What was that? Is anyone hurt?" Melusine looked out the door carefully to see Abe and Manning in the hallway.

"We are fine, Ms. Melusine. Are you alright?"

"I didn't get hit by the moving object. So I am alright, but what caused it?"

"I believe it was Liz. She and Red have been having a couple's spat. I think."

"That was a spat? Will I need to carry around a fire extinguisher if the spats get worse?" She said as inched closer to the wall.

"No. You should be fine. Liz has more control." Manning reveled the truth in his face as he looked at Abe and his somewhat lie. Then Red started to move which gave the clue that he was there. Melusine followed the others into his room.

There was clutter and mess, some things were on fire, but nothing was a pile of ashes. Thankfully no one was either. But Liz was on fire like a roman candle. Scaring Melusine, until Abe confirmed to her that Liz was a pyrokinetic. Calming her a little. Water and fire do not always have the best relationship. Nor at the moment did Hellboy and Liz. Liz started to say something really important that would help their relationship and she was on a major roll when. (weeee-errrrrrrrr-weeeeee-errrrrrrr!)

Hellboy gets up and moves through the door in swift ease at avoiding the conversation that would have come. Melusine was confused and scared at the sound. Abe seeing her reaction.

"Manning, are we going to take our newest agent with us?"

"She is coming as an observer. She is not to go inside."

"You mean, I'm not allowed to help?"

"You can help by staying out of the way. You need to train more first then go in the field." Melusine pouted but followed behind the others. She goes into the garbage truck surprised to find all the mechanical devices fit into it. They go through the streets where large crowds have come along to see what the commotion was about. The team embarks from the garbage truck. Melusine was the only one left in the truck to observe the mechanics of weapons. Apparently that was to be her training for the night. Looking over weapons, not firing them off, not touching them. Just looking at them and that's it. Melusine felt that it was going to be one long night.

Ten minutes pass that felt like two hours. Melusine bored out of her mind finds a radio commuter link and decides to listen in without them knowing. She listened in as the team progressed through the Action house. No bodies had been found, but there were signs of something having gone through and destroying the place. Abe was the found that there were hundreds of tiny little creatures inside the walls, burrowing and that they eat and poop soon after.

"Burrowing? Eating large amounts? Hundreds? I wonder could they be…? No they couldn't, unless?" Melusine said quietly to herself. Thinking that she had a feeling that she knew what these creatures were. She hoped though that she wasn't right. If she was the team was certainly in danger. That's when Abe made the connection they were tooth fairies. Not grannies who give you money for teeth, but those that ate the teeth and bodies of those made of calcium.

"You guys have got to get out of there now!"

"Melusine?"

"Mel? Is that you?"

"Yes and don't call me Mel, Hellboy. You guys have got to get out of there. Tooth fairies attack in swarms and quickly!"

"What are you doing on the communicator? You're not in the building are you?"

"That doesn't matter you need to get out!"

"Hey it's kind of cute."

"What's going on?"

"No, don't!" Screams follow on the line. Melusine in panic jumps from her seat and for the door. Only to be stopped by one of the agents left behind.

"Let me go! I have to go in and help them!"

"No. Orders are that you are to stay here."

"Orders are made to be broken at times like this!"

"Geez, she's talking like Hellboy already." The agent throws her back into the seat and forces her to stay down. She writhes and wriggles trying to break free from the man's grasp. Till finally she slips out of it and goes off into the streets heading towards the building. She stops halfway when an explosion of fire flares out of a window shaking the residents below. Fear encases her at this point. Should she go back to the truck or go into the possible inferno and chaos?

Another flame shoots out of the building a large object comes through. A deep red object. One that she knew. Hellboy was falling from the sky down on to earth. Melusine ran towards him praying he was still alive. A crowd had formed around him as he rose up from the street and shot two tooth fairies. Cameras start their systems taking as many pictures as they can for their readers. Hellboy stands smiling and waving. Melusine felt the need to laugh which was soon silenced when the two agents from before had found caught her. They took her into a separate car back to the Bureau. Where she was to put it frankly put under house arrest. Till the others got back.

Which maybe hours away with the way the reporters kept hounding at him on the TV. Luck though had it so they got back much sooner and Manning had a few choice words for Cadet.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to help."

"What did I say about helping? I said that you could help by staying out of it and observing. Instead you try and get in the middle of it. Not to mention your little stunt with the communicator could have cost us. What were thinking about chatting on it like that?"

"I was trying to warn the others about the tooth fairies!"

"You and Hellboy certainly have a lot in common. I can tell that much."

"You barely know me!"

"Doesn't matter right now, Cadet. We are getting someone new and he is going to help keep this place from going belly up. I suggest you learn to follow orders and follow them well. Because this man is a professional. Good night Cadet." As he left the room she threw the nearest object at the door. No effect did it make instead it just flopped to the floor like the pillow it was. She grabbed another and started to scream into it. She was so frustrated. These people had come to ask for her help, to join a team and they do this. They keep her away from helping, get mad at her for trying to help. They were treating her like a child.

The next day the team was assembled to meet the new agent. Melusine was being kept under close watch by the other agents.

"Did they ever treat you like this?" Melusine asks Liz.

"Just relax and ignore Manning. He gets on everyone's nerves." Liz was silenced by the arrival of the new agent. A man in a metal and cloth outfit, which to Melusine resembled an ancient diving suit from before her time.

"Johann Krauss, at your service." He said with a flourishing bow that was quick and to the point. His voice was other worldly and strong, a German accent was not hidden in his voice.

"Ah I see that you are the new face that tried to be a nuisance."

"I wasn't trying to be a…" Johann swatted away her comment like a buzzing fly. He turned around heading towards Abe.

"Yes, yes. Now I understand that you are the brains of this team." He went on to talk with Abe. Melusine did not like this man. Hellboy was reserved as well over the new guy.

Melusine was sorely tempted to freeze Mr. Krauss to the floor, but didn't want to make an even worse impression on the ectoplasmic moron. The group travels on, but Krauss stops and turns around to Melusine.

"I am going to request that you skip out on this mission. You have already proven that you still have more to learn before being allowed in the field. Please return to your room or if you wish you may train. Either way stay out of our way."

"Fine." She said in an eerily calm way that was unnoticed by all except one of the members. Who was starting to find a kindred spirit in the newbie.

"Well you heard the man, Cadet. Go on to your room or what not." Manning said pushing the girl away. Melusine went on down the hall, took the turn towards her room and went in. She took some water and laid it down on the floor. She swirled it around and concentrated very close. The waters swirled around and around and then stilled showing images from the room the others had gathered in. She saw them overlooking the tooth fairy corpse they had collected. She heard as they discussed where the tooth fairy had come from.

A tooth fairy was hard to come by. The only way one could get them was the Troll Market. 'The Troll Market Duh!' She knew where it was and she was going to get the drop on the perp and prove that she wasn't a nuisance. Or should she just go ahead and tell them now?

"Naw they figure it out." She slipped out of the bureau with relative ease. No one was really paying attention to her. She went under the bridge and through the meat fridge that she had trouble not getting sick from. She looked into the wide large surroundings. Creatures were flying overhead, various beings were here and there, selling and buying various wears. Melusine walked around looking for any suspicious characters that may know who bought some tooth fairies. She caught sight of a man in a cloak moving around that she felt suspicious about. He wasn't staying at stalls and shopping like a normal person would do. He left each one quickly. Had he caught on to her? Had he seen her and was trying to shake her away from the truth? Or could he be on the run from deadly assassins and he thought she was one of them?

Whatever the reason she was determined to get to the bottom of this and the tooth fairy thing. If she didn't get into Mondo trouble first. The perp she was trailing went off somewhere and she lost him.

"Great. I lost the one lead I had and have to start over again. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of being lost was soon over when an arm came around her throat and pulled her into some unknown assailant. Panic was the first thing to pass through Melusine's mind. She struggled and gasped finding the assailant was stronger and sought to end her screams. A hand placed on top of her mouth and picking her up away from the crowds and into a quieter section. The figure once they were far enough away pushed her into the side of a stone wall.

"I don't know who you are, but I insist that you stop or you will have to answer to the King." She stopped her struggle momentarily as recognition dawned on her. She knew this hidden man.

"Nuada?"

"How dare you speak to me like a friend human!"

"It's me Melusine. You came to see me every third weekend of the month? You probably wouldn't be able to recognize me now that I have legs." She said with a chipper voice.

"Melusine? It is you." His voice was amazed as his hand cupped her face.

"I apologize for being so harsh with you. I never thought that you would ever be in a place like this."

"What 's wrong with the Troll Market? You come here and you are a Prince."

"It is not always safe for a young maiden of the sea and it is king, actually."

"Wow. King? I can't believe it. Did your father decide to give you the crown?"

"He is no longer of this world." His voice lowered. Turning away from the girl before him. Melusine's heart weighted down with the news of her friend's loss.

"I am so sorry, Nuada. If I knew I wouldn't have mentioned anything."

"He has passed on and I bear the weight of the crown. I must look after my people."

"I know you will be able to lead them well."

"I thank you for your belief in me. As long as you have known me and I you. You have been trusted friend and ally. Perhaps you will stay on land for some time."

"I am actually. I got a job with others like us. Different from what is seen as the norm and I think I will stay."

"Good. Then I shall see more of you around these areas. Perhaps I can see you around now. I mean allow me to show you around here."

"I think I can spare a few minutes." Yes, she knew she was on a mission, but this is how she figured it. She could do some more observing and she would have a better cover. As a simple friend showing a friend around a new place.

Nuada escorted me to a mechanic's stall. With oddities of strange wondrous things. She always knew Nuada was a mechanic geek, but this was pretty cool.

"What are these?"

"Some are simple decorative pieces for the house; others are time pieces, protection seals…" Nuada became enticed with a strange tree like egg piece with gold covering and tiny gears of delicate design. Giving Melusine clear rise to look around.

"And others serve deeper purposes my dear. Purposes more endearing to the heart." Said the six armed mechanic goblin. One with a thick Irish accent that held the mysticism of the old world.

"What is it that serves that purpose?"

"Ahh. Good question. My child you are of mermaidian blood am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I am old enough to notice and to learn about other beings. Does your kind not hold love as a gift more precious than life?"

"My people do understand the importance of love and keeping it, but how can a machine help that?"

"My dear not a machine an item."

"What kind of item?"

"You cannot know of it. You have to be surprised by it."

"For a salesman you are not doing a good job of trying to get me to buy something."

"It is not always in my best interest to always convince someone to buy something. But to open awareness."

"What should I be aware of?"

"You will see in time. Prince Nuada that gadget you had interest in. It is ready for you."

"Good. This may take a while. Perhaps you would like to look around at the other booths while I take care of this?"

"I can take a hint. I'll be over at the book store over there."

"I shall be with you momentarily." Nuada smiles at her receding form.

"A fair beauty. Then again what being isn't with her species?" The six armed goblin stated.

"Beauty isn't all she has." Nuada disappeared with the Mechanic goblin. Meanwhile at the book store. Melusine looked through all that could be seen and what she saw scared her. Because a couple stalls over there was Krauss, Abe and Hellboy. They were moving in the opposite direction away from her, but she did not wish to take a chance.

"Oh boy. They will not be happy to see me. I gotta go." Her near mad dash was shortly ended by running into a vicious looking troll. He wore expensive garments and had the attitude of a feudal lord. Believing anything that struck his fancy belonged to him.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I will watch my steps from now on. Please excuse me." Her arm was caught by one of his entourage, stopping Melusine from flight.

"That was not an apology worthy enough for the Count. He demands another more personal apology." The count chose that moment to stroke Melusine's cheek with one long fingernail. Melusine was no dummy she knew what he had in mind and she wanted no part of it.

"I am sorry that I had run into you, but what the Count wishes for I will not give." She tried to flee again and again she was stopped by the guard.

"I am afraid that is not an option." She saw water and decided it was time to use it. She raised her arm as if to struggle out of the guards grasp. Causing laughter to erupt from those around the Count and himself. Only to receive shocked silence as the wave of water knocked the guard away from her. Allowing her to take the cue and run. The count was furious at his latest desire's escape attempt and ordered his men after her. She ran, ducked dodged and used whatever water was available as a weapon. Crowds would part momentarily and then regroup when the ones fighting had gone elsewhere creating a look that stated they never were there. The chase went on and became larger causing a disturbance all around. So bad was it that the market for the first time in forty-five years the market was shut down. Shooing out everyone in the market. Including the three agents.

(Author Note: I know that in the movie they took care of everything in one visit to the Troll market but it is super important to the plot that they wait a day. P.S. Spoiler alert a new character is coming. Oh darn I ruined a good surprise!)

The entourage of trolls managed to corner Melusine away from water. She really wished now she knew hand to hand defense.

"You are coming with us!"

"Stay away from her. Meldork."

"The name is Count Meldorf. As you very well know…" The count said turning around dramatically towards the voice. "Ms. Mallantha." Mallantha, a name that means dark flower. A name that suited this creature well. She came out into the light revealing herself to the fearful Melusine. A once fearing girl, who upon seeing Mallantha recognition grew. If the audience were to look at her they would see that Mallantha was a more sensual looking icon of a mermaid. And a darker, slightly older version of Melusine. Beauty of a dangerous sort she was.

"I said stay away from her. Do you really wish to deal with me?"

"Why should I fear you? You have no weight in court."

"I may have no bearing in court, but I wonder how the Devanci family would react to news of you fixing the Troll wrestling matches the night they lost big."

"You have no proof of such a ludicrous claim such as that." He gave a large belly laugh to ensure his statement.

"A word from me is enough to make them curious." She gives him the iciest of smiles that drew realization upon the Count silencing his ignorant laugh. He and his entourage of guards leave saying that the insult was redeemed. Melusine in joy hugged her sister. Her sister hugged back happy to see her younger sibling in so many years.

"My young sister. What possessed you to come here without a guide?"

"I did have a guide, but he had to take care of something and I was waiting for him at the book store and then I was trying to leave it when I ran into that toad! And well he, like was…" At this point Nuada appeared and rushed to Melusine's side.

"Melusine!"

"Nuada."

"Your highness!" Mallantha bowed low before the royal elf. She looked to her sister hinting at with her eyes to follow suit. Nuada raised his hand telling Mallantha to rise.

"Nuada this is my sister, Mallantha."

"A pleasure to meet you. Are the both of you alright? When they closed the market for the fight that came up I feared that you might have been injured."

"I'm fine thanks to Mallantha coming to my aid."

"Again. Honestly sister you should learn to be careful without my aid."

"I will get better at being able to defend myself!"

"Let's not quibble sister. Come we need to talk about what has happened in recent days." Mallantha wasted no time whisking her sister away from the elf. But Nuada was determined to have a word with Melusine before her departure.

"Before you go my dear companion Melusine. I would like to see you again. Meet me at Central Park in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll find you there." Mallantha and Melusine move out of the market and into the crowded streets. Where a long black car more commonly known as limo was waiting for them.

"Why do you have a limo?" Her sister looked at her with a quizzical eye

"Mom didn't tell you that I have become a, if I do say so quite successful actress."

"So you are using a limo in New York City?"

"I had work before this and didn't want to pay for a cab. Now get in."

"Do you think that you could drop me off at work?"

"Where is it?"

"New Jersey."

"At least it is not Connecticut. Fill me in with the details on the way." They both hop into the limo and travel the endless traffic into New Jersey. They talk of the events that have changed and happened in their lives. When it came to Melusine describing what her job was Mallantha was quite worried.

"You joined the Bureau?"

"Yes, I did. They went looking for me and they obviously found me and boom! I got the job."

"Does Mother know?"

"No."

"You didn't tell her."

"I am going to tell her. I just forgot temporarily."

"Right. I have call her tonight anyway. I'll tell her. But I want to meet this team you are a part of."

"What? Why?"

"When Mother is not around. I am still in charge of you."

"Come on I am 65."

"Still considered somewhat child-like. No room for argument." It was at this point that they had arrived at the building. Two armed guards with German shepherd dogs came up to the window that Mallantha rolled down. Her face was composed and relaxed. She flashed them a smile.

"Hello officers."

"Mam you can't go in here its government property."

"Oh well you see I'm dropping off my sister. She just became part of the Bureau."

"What's her name?" He said looking at a large clipboard.

"Melusine."

"Oh. Alright then. Carry on through, but before you do. Can I get your autograph Ms. Mallantha?"

"Of course." He hands her the clipboard and pen. "Who shall I make this out to?"

"Officer Bell." She writes her name in a grand flourish and then gave the clipboard back to the guard who was all smiles. The gates open and they move forward on. They are greeted by a couple other guards who were quite delighted to have a celebrity in their midst as opposed to the usual supernatural funk. Mallantha was just as charming to the guards here as the one earlier. Melusine was a little overwhelmed at the attention her sister was receiving since she didn't think that she was that well known. However in a few seconds the attention was going to be on the other sister.

"Ms. Melusine!" A German voice rang throughout the halls. Along with the Ker planking noise that accompanied the moving ectoplasmic man.

"Oh boy."

"Where have you been? I said either train or stay in your room."

"She was visiting me Johann." Johann stiffens, if that is even possible for his suit to accomplish at the sound of the voice. He turned to look at the source.

"Mallantha, it has been a long time." She nods in response. Johann begins to fiddle with his hands for a split second. "What does agent Melusine have to do with you?"

"She is my sister."

"Your sister?" he turns around to face the younger sister. "You did not put that on your file."

"I'm not allowed to inform others of family that reside on land or in the sea."

"You still have to put it on the files!"

"Don't be mad at her." The gentle touch of Mallantha's hand snaps the attention of the man.

"Why should I not be? She left out important information, left the premises without permission and brought unauthorized personal to the Bureau."

"Yes, but I am the one who can remove her from the Bureau and could influence certain important art patrons to stop their support of the Bureau."

"Is that a threat?"

"What threat? You are still as high strung as I last saw you."

"Oh my god! Is this truly the great Mallantha?" Abe and the others enter the hallway cuing for the other agents to go on with their business. Abe went over and began to shake Mallantha's hand.

"I am honored to meet you in person. Whenever I can I go to see your performances on Broadway and the Shakespeare Festival of course."

"I thank you for your kind words, Mr…?"

"Sapien, Abe Sapien."

"Abe. I believe you're the one who convinced my sister to join this organization. I thank you for that." Abe was turning a shade of purple which meant he was blushing. Melusine was trying not to chuckle at Abe's reaction. She was able to stop it when she noticed the way that Krauss was starting to act all fumey.

"What do you think this is an entertainment special? We have rules and protocols that are not being followed! Now good day to you Madame!" Krauss was on his way to making his way out of the room. Red was the one to speak first.

"So you are Melusine's sister. Want a beer?" Abe does a face palm and Liz just arches his eyebrow at the big lug.

"No, thank you. I should be going I have a rehearsal to get to, but before I do I would like to know is it possible that I could see my sister again?"

"I can't see why not. I'll have the guards put you on the list."

"Thank you. Hellboy is it?"

"Now how'd you know?"

"I hear things. Do you think I could talk to someone in charge, I wish to know some of the specifics of what it is that Melusine has gotten herself into."

"I'll take you to Manning he wants to talk to Cadet here anyway." Melusine felt tightness in her throat as she swallowed. Manning was sure to have a couple choice words. Too bad she was wrong. Manning was quite cordial when the sisters and Red entered his office.

"Ms. Mallantha pleasure to meet you and welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense."

"Thank you for the welcome and giving my sister a job. I do hope she isn't already being a nuisance."

"I'm right here you know. Not in the next room like you guys are making it out as." They continue to ignore her and go on with the conversation until Mallantha excused herself so that Manning could discuss things with Melusine. Substitute discuss for yell.

Mallantha walked the halls searching for a certain individual one that she knew quite well. When she found him he was working on a doll's chair. So in tune with what he was doing that he did not take notice of the dark beauty follow up behind him.

"Nice to see you haven't changed."

"My dear woman have you ever heard of knocking?" he said with clenched teeth.

"Why the hostilities old friend?"

"You should know why."

"I don't know Krauss. That's the thing. You say I should know when I don't."

"Then someone needs to pay attention."

"Krauss, if this is about the…"

"I don't wish to discuss that."

"Then it is about that. Krauss, I warned you."

"I said I do not wish to discuss this." Silence envelops the room. The past that these two experienced is one they wish to forget and try to force away, at least for the moment.

"They are beautiful." Krauss stops his work. "You take care with your work."

"Thank you. You became an actress."

"Yes. It's an interesting experience. And you are helping the world as an agent."

"It's a living."

"You make it sound like anyone could do it."

"Anyone could."

"When did you become so humble?" Krauss turns around to find that Mallantha had drawn closer to his work station. His response died within his throat as he went back to work on the chair. Mallantha leaned over pressing closer to Krauss. Krauss could feel the warmth of her skin through the material of his suit. Something that he was not use to, but gave him a strange comfort.

"Your sister. She has a spark in her."

"That's one way of putting it. Do you think she really has any chance of being an agent?"

"If she applies herself she could become one of the best."

"Are you saying that for my sake or to save face?"

"I say it, because it is the truth." The two look at each other or at least what could be seen as each other looking at the other.

"I still remember our first meeting. Hard to believe it was so long ago."

"A time of foolish dreams."

"Krauss. You don't have to say that. We came close last time."

"Close, but not close enough for you. I recall you gave up and left for here."

"Krauss it wasn't safe then for me to stay. I wanted to tell you before, but…"

"As they say it is the past. And now if you will excuse me. I would like to get this done before I have to get back to more important work." There was no chance of furthering their conversation. Mallantha knew it from experience. She left him to his work and headed out the door. When she returned to the hall she found a small group there to greet her. She chats with a few of them and signs a few autographs. She even stopped to take a picture with Abe.

"Pleasure meeting all of you. Hope to see you soon." A flourish that belongs solely to an actress is present in her walk as she leaves the Bureau towards her limo. Once she had left the team turned their eyes to the Cadet. Red was the one to speak.

"Next time kid; tell us you are going out."

"No one said I had to report that."

"It's implied. Now come on you should get some shut eye. You and me have a training session early in the morning." The team all splits up to go to their respective rooms and rest for the day that lay in front of them tomorrow.

The day was up and at em to describe the mood as Red had no mercy for the Cadet in training.

"What part of no previous hand to hand combat do you not understand?" Melusine said as she clung to the rope in the training room. Red was at the bottom his large hand was gripping the end.

"I understand it all. I just don't listen." He pulled down the rope and Melusine follows. She braces for the fall to find that Abe caught her. He set her down and the two prepared for the next assault of Hellboy. Dodging and ducking are Melusine's best defenses she tried hitting him once, but he caught her arm before. She decided that watching Abe might give her a clue, that if she didn't get clobbered by Hellboy. The training continued. Eventually the cadet Melusine learned how to land a pretty good punch, but still needed better help with everything else. The training came to an end when Melusine remembered her appointment.

"Red, do you think that I could go into the city for just a while?"

"Now didn't we see the reaction of Krauss?" Red said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Then go. We'll cover for you."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said as she hugged the big guy. He was surprised at first but a smile grew on his face as he said.

"Keep that up and Liz will get jealous." She giggled at his comment and then ran for her room. Where she had a quick shower and changed. She then proceeded out the Bureau's doors and to Central Park.

The sounds of the city seemed far away as she entered the park. The sounds of birds, dogs and children playing entered her head. She would have enjoyed the scenery more if she had not felt the pressing need to find Nuada. Seeing how is was very close to being very late.

"I was worried you wouldn't show." Nuada stepped out of the trees.

"I should have guessed you would pick a place that was hard to find someone in and was isolated."

"Privacy is important to me and for this moment."

"What moment?"

"The first time you are on land."

"Oh yeah. Wow, I still can't believe that I left the sea and am in the literal big city."

"I would prefer that it was a forest area…"

"We are in a forest like area. Central Park. Stop being so gloomy and lets enjoy a day in the park."

"For a little while. I have to go back to the troll market later today."

"Troll market. Do you think I could go with you?" Nuada's eyes slit but in a playful fashion that Melusine knew all too well.

"Are we becoming too attached now?"

"Yesterday you said that you would show me around and we did not get the chance to."

"I do keep my word. I suppose so." A smile lit upon Melusine's face. Now she could get the second chance of finding out the source of the tooth fairies.

"We should probably go now. The Troll Market is quite vast."

"Lead the way your highness." The two leave the park and go to the Brooklyn Bridge where the Troll Market was hidden. So far she was lucky that no one from the Bureau was around. The two enter and find that the hustle and bustle was still as present as ever. The two looked around at many a stall and shop. The atmosphere was lively and enjoyable to the young mermaid, but at the same time it was hard for her to remember that part of this outing was to look for the tooth fairies. But her time with the prince was distracting her. The hours went by quickly in the way that one feels when happy around another. The two came upon the same stall as the one from the day before.

"Of course you would have us come here again." She said with a smile that the prince gladly returned. He then maneuvered her around to a little gold mirror.

"I wonder if this mirror does anything?"

"Look into it and find out." She followed his words and looked deep within the mirror. She half expected something to move suddenly and give her a fright. Instead something cold slipped around her next. It was a necklace. A lovely golden necklace. Covered in Celtic designs. The shape of the necklace was squareish, with a wide arc at the center scooping downward. In the center of the arc there was a teardrop shaped blue gemstone. The only audible thing she could say was what. Nuada placed his hands at her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"There is something I want to discuss with you, Melusine. A cave troll came their way ending the words in Nuada's throat. Nuada knew the troll.

"What is it Mr. Wink?" He didn't say anything but looked at Melusine.

"Melusine this is Mr. Wink, a friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you." He in response nodded his head in her direction, in a friendly sort of way. Nuada sensed this was something he had to talk in private. He did not feel that he should leave Melusine alone again.

"If you need to talk to him about something I understand. I should probably get going." She started to move away from the elf and troll when…

"Wait. I will be done shortly. Please stay."

"I really should be going or heading back." She didn't let him finish a statement before she went off. Her search was continued but her mind kept returning back to Nuada. He was more insistent on her staying with him. More so than she would have thought. It unnerved her in way that she didn't understand. A mix of emotions and yet blended in a way that one could hardly separate one from the other. Her mind was out of it and she repeated a mistake from yesterday, this time there was a new element.

"What are you doing here Ms. Melusine?" 'Oh sand shark!'

"Cadet? How did you get here?"

"Well I…"

"You are supposed to be at the Bureau. Not lollygagging here! As a matter of fact what are you doing here?"

"I was…"

"You were looking for the source of the tooth fairies weren't you? I knew that you were snooping. You shall be highly reprimanded when we get back. You could very well lose your license!"

"What?"

"Give her a break airhead." The sounds of screams and an ensuring battle were commencing nearby. Red went ahead and I was being pulled back slightly by Krauss who was not done with scolding her, but that soon changed when Hellboy went flying off in another direction. The two followed after watching the battle. Melusine recognizes the troll that was battling Hellboy as the one Nuada had introduced moments before she had run into Krauss and Hellboy. Her mind wondered why they were battling each other. The battle was drawing to an end with the life of Mr. Wink gone in a cruel mechanical death. Mixed feelings were attached with it for Melusine. If she were to run into Nuada, how could she not say that his friend was dead? Or that her colleague had done it? She wouldn't know how he could handle it. She drew nearer to the scene, her heart beating deeply. Hellboy noticed her paled face and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had seen newbies before with their reactions to death. He knew that a simple gesture could help her a little, but her face seemed to stay the same. He wished Abe was there. He was better at dealing with the Rookie's first death of an adversary than he was. Still he was going to try something till Abe would show up.

"Look Cadet, you may have to get use to death on the job."

"That's not why I am upset. I knew that guy."

"You what?"

"I met him briefly, so I don't really know him. It's just that."

"Seeing someone there and gone again. Look when Abe gets back he'll help you out." Timing had a funny way of showing up. The team was brought back together with the arrival of Abe and a she elf.

"Who is this, Abe?"

"This is Princess Nuala. She is in dire need."

"Nuala?" Melusine's voice was soft against the others and was forgotten as they moved to the meat freezer. The name sounded a bell inside her head. She just knew that she had to have heard that name before. It was irking her so greatly that she didn't hear what they were discussing. A topic of great importance it was.

The princess while showing the group the item that needed to be protected. Melusine listened to the part about her brother needing that gold piece saying it was the final piece to the Golden Army. That sent shivers around Melusine's spine. She had heard of the cruel ways of the army during its brief reign. To think that someone wanted that to come again.

"Where this goes, I go." That was not something that Krauss could deal with. An argument ensued among the males and the females were left to talk. Nuala moved over towards Melusine taking deep notice of the necklace that now resided itself around her neck.

"That is a beautiful necklace. I don't see why you are still working if you are wearing that."

"I don't see why wearing a necklace means I shouldn't be working at my job."

"Oh then your intended approves?"

"My what?"

"You are wearing a betrothal necklace."

"A What?"

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't. He just gave it to me barely five minutes ago. He was going to ask me to marry him." Her voice wasn't enthusiastic, but her face was happy and then worried.

"Who is it that wishes to marry you? I assume that it is an elf that wishes to be with you forever. The design tells of a rather well off one. You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you, but I haven't told him yes or no yet."

"You will know when you see him again. Still I would like to know his name."

"It's…"

"You." All turn to find that the one the others were trying to avoid or stop. There behind them stood Prince Nuada. Fury was all over his facial features that turned to shock upon seeing Melusine in the group. Then fury came again.

"You will pay for what you did to my friend and for stealing away my intended."

"Do you take checks? Whoa, wait a minute. Your intended?" Everyone turned to Nuala. Nuala was the first to look towards Melusine and the rest followed suit.

"What the? Cadet, is there something you neglected to mention to the class?"

"Ahh."

"Stay away from her!" Nuada took a step forward. Hellboy didn't care.

"Look buddy. She works with us."

"This is the job that you mentioned. Killing trolls?"

"It's not like that Nuada. I had nothing to do with that."

"I believe you. Which is why I am going to liberate you from their grasp."

"Say What?"

"Look are we going to talk about this all night, because I am really sleepy." Nuada smiled ruefully bringing out a mechanical egg shaped device that obviously scared Nuala.

"No Brother no!" Nuala took no heed to his sister's words He brought out of it a green jelly bean figure and spoke to it.

"Kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

The thing fell to the cold stone floor and started to bounce in the street.

"It's just a jumping bean." Red stated wondering if this Prince was taking him seriously at all.

"No. It mustn't get to the water." Nuala gasped. Blue went after it and Melusine followed. The thing managed to get through the sewer gate. Nothing happened and then suddenly there came a rumble. Cars in the street stopped, people were scared. The earth continued to quake. Red was the only one in the group that was willing to go out into the street. The rumbling continued on until suddenly it stopped. (BAM!) A creature emerged from under the street. Large green tentacles moved about swirling together. It let out a piercing wail that vibrated across the airways. It was getting larger and larger.

The group moved toward Hellboy. All staring at the massive creature that they were to face. The first to speak was the princess Nuala.

"It is an elemental. The giver of life and the destroyer."

"What?" All turn to her confused.

"A forest god."

"A forest god huh? I'm gonna get me a big baby." Red went off to get his gun named big baby. Abe hurried the princess out of the way so that nothing would harm her in the immediate battle. Melusine followed.

"Believe me Abe I had no idea he would do this."

"Right now that is not the most important thing we have to discuss." They rushed out of the way. The forest god made a dive at Hellboy. He was avoiding all the creature was throwing at him with determination. Since now Hellboy was not just defending himself, but now he had a baby in his arms.

"I've got to help him."

"You have done enough at this point. You need to get out of the way." Melusine felt pathetic at her debacle. Her feelings were mixed, her emotions unsure and her heart was pounding within her soul. She just had to do something. She just had to. But what could she do? That's when she thought of it. Water. If she could distract the creature using the water then Hellboy could take care of it. Running out into the street with little fear.

"What are you doing Agent Melusine!" No response was given by Melusine. Stopping finally over the area where the most water was, her work began. She gathered all the water around her and swirled it into a hurricane of sorts. The water moved faster and faster creating more pressure within the waves. She spread her arms upward the water did as she did. Moving like a flying missile it landed on its target. Stunning the creature momentarily into fighting her instead of the intended target Hellboy. It lifted a vine high above its head and brought it down with such force that it cracked the street. In a matter of seconds Melusine dashed in time away from the certain death blow. Another one was coming. Melusine flinched at the motion of the beast, but then strengthen her nerves to be able to dodge the blow. When the vine will be on the ground that is when she shall attack. Her powers were steadying and morphing the water into ice. Many daggers of ice. The vine came with force ready to kill when a blast hit it from behind.

"Hey Greenpeace!" The creature turned to the voice of Hellboy. "Your fights with me!"

The creature remembered its purpose it was to kill Hellboy not the girl who stood before him. A mighty bellow escaped from its chest as it went straight for Hellboy again. At that moment Abe swooped in and dragged Melusine out of the war zone towards the area that Nuala and he were waiting at. She gave protest, but Abe replied that this was Hellboy's fight not hers to be dealt with.

The fight was on. Red was not only dealing with the nature god that stood to threaten him and the city, but also he had to deal with doing it while there was an infant in his arms.

"Abe, he will be alright, right?"

"Hellboy has faced tougher foes. The outcome I am certain of is that he will win. Though I do worry about how much damage will be done to the city once he's done."

"Listen Abe, I'm sorry."

"I believe you made that apparent when you tried to help Hellboy a minute ago." His words may have seem uncaring, but in reality he felt her apologies and attempt at undoing what she believed to be her wrong doing was genuine. The two look up at the sound of Krauss's voice.

"Agent Hellboy Shoot him! Shoot him!" Melusine looked up at the building that Hellboy was perched upon. He had the baby safety in his arms and was getting ready to shoot at the creature when someone made an appearance. Nuada was back and instead of trying to attack Hellboy himself, he was talking to him. Even though she was a distance away from the two, she already knew that Nuada was trying to talk Hellboy out of killing the creature and that it was taking toll. Krauss with desperation was trying to get Hellboy to shoot the thing before it was too late.

The moment of decision came and Hellboy took it. Unfortunately for Melusine she was knocked out of the way and didn't see what else had happened until the strange glowing puffs came floating down from the sky. She raised her hand to catch one of the puffs. They were amazing to look at, but what was also amazing was that as the creature died its body turned into a lush work of greenery. It made her think of the mystical lands she heard of from the tales of old spoken by Nuada. The top part of the creature's head blossomed into a most grand and unique flower. The crowd was a bit in awe and then Hellboy came down. Striking fear within the crowd. He gave the baby to its hysterical mother and then the cops were pointing their guns at him. Melusine was shocked did he or didn't he just save them from the monster that was destroying the city? Weren't heroes supposed to be celebrated for the deeds they do to help the people?

"He's got a weapon!"

"That's his arm!" Liz took charge and came to Hellboy's side.

"Can't you see he was trying to help you? That's all we try to do is help." It was at that moment that someone threw a rock at Hellboy. This angered Liz into showing them what her ability was. This caused a hush to fall over the crowd and the agents began their trek home. Silence encompassed the group. Even as they had entered the dominical. Surprising the young agent was her sister who had come to visit her.

"What happened?"

"Mallantha, your sister is in a heap of trouble. In fact she should be dismissed from the agency."

"Give her a break Krauss. So she made a mistake. She didn't know that was the guy was the one we were after. A rookie mistake."

"Never the less she will have to be reprimanded for her actions. No missions and no leaving the premises under any circumstances. Good day to you all." The man went off away from the others. Mallantha looked at them and said.

"I'll talk to him." She walked off down the hall. Her knee high boots clicking away and drawing the attention of the other male agents. She followed him into the room that belonged to Krauss.

"I hate to repeat myself but what happened out there?"

"Your sister is obviously allergic to authority and common sense."

"I already knew that. But what brought this on?"

"Your sister has been fraternizing with the enemy. She could potentially have caused the mission to go south!"

"She is new to this. She was more likely trying to find something in order for you guys to think she was a valuable agent."

"That is a common thing for one to say about their relations."

"You did say at one point that she had potential."

"Well I was proven wrong."

"Krauss." The ectoplasm man said nothing more but went straight to working on another part of the doll furniture he was working on.

"Krauss!" She slammed the piece of wood onto the table.

"Don't take your anger about what happened out on my sister. She had no part in what we had attempted and knows nothing of it."

"To what you are referring to bears no weight on this matter."

"Then look at me." He perks his head up at the woman before him.

"I am looking. What else do you want?"

"Tell me you have forgiven the past and what we had done."

"I have work to do. Your sister will need emotional support from you. You should go." There was no longer any fire within the man. Mallantha left and went to her sister's room finding her swimming lazily in the water. Her tail moving in a melancholy fashion.

"I talked to Krauss. I don't know if it helped, but I know that he won't get rid of you so easily."

"That's a comfort." She said in a droll tone.

"This isn't just about a mission gone wrong is it?"

"It's that and something else." Her sister leaned back into the water to float. Mallantha climbed up the ladder and perched herself onto the side.

"Ready to discuss it when you are."

"You remember Prince Nuada, the elf prince…king from the Troll Market."

"How could I forget he is royalty."

"He's also the reason that those people were attacked by those tooth fairies and for the recent attack in Brooklyn. He also asked me something important. Something I didn't realize meant that and now I am even more confused about how to handle things."

"Friends and duty are complicated things when it comes together."

"It's not a friend thing. He asked me to marry him." Her sister looked down at her fingers.

"Nice try. You are not wearing any ring that symbolizes betrothal."

"That's because this ring you don't put around your finger." Melusine revealed the necklace to her. Her sister observed the golden frame and the blue teardrop stone creation. The care that went into the making of the necklace and the finesse it gave off. Showed that there was love indeed for the intended recipient of the necklace.

"A betrothal necklace. He was serious."

"You should have seen him when he found out I was working with Hellboy. He sent forth a forest god."

"He wanted to get you back and used a large amount of force and you felt something for him." A movement of the eyes was all that the sister said. Mallantha placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"I can't tell you which way to go on this. You are going to have to find a way to figure that out on your own. To be honest matters of the heart are hard to deal with, especially with our kind. We love so purely and wholly that we can normally not find love after that."

"Who said I love him?"

"I can see it in your eyes. It's the same as when I…as when mother found father."

"You said you first. Sister are you in love?"

"No, that was the slip of the tongue. Nothing more."

"Sister you and I have never lied to each other, why start now?"

"Because I should never admit the love I have for another when he can never return it. Since he cannot return it then I should not let it grow within me." Her eyes hold back the pure tears of love.

"Who is he?"

"Krauss."

"Krauss? How is...when did...how long…What do you see in him?"

"We met years ago. He was interested in magic of the sea and I helped him understand what it entailed. Time passed and we decided to attempt an experiment. One that could very well have had serious backlash if we had been successful. In a way I am glad that we weren't. The other way severed whatever bond we had gained. He became more devoted to a ghost. Oh we tried to work as we once had, but we could see that it was too damaged. I left him for New York and became an actress in time gaining a wide reputation and he eventually ended up here. The meeting with him again shows that time does not always heal old wounds."

"What do you see in him?"

"I see a man who is driven with a desire that does not harm another's soul."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go on acting. That helps the most." She lowered herself from the ladder and headed toward the door.

"Choose your path." Leaving her sister with her thoughts with the last comment.

Melusine felt that it would be best to talk with Princess Nuala. Perhaps she could had some elfin wisdom for a situation like this. She dried herself off and went to look for Abe, she knew out of everyone here he would be the most likely one to know where she was staying at. When she entered the library that doubled as Abe's residence she found him in daze as if he too swimming in a cloud.

"Abe?"

"Ah, Melusine. Did Krauss allow you to leave your quarters?"

"I need to speak with Nuala. It's about her brother."

"Oh. I suppose you would need to talk to her after what has happened this night. She does seem to bear the weight of great knowledge from ages ago. It is most definite that she shall help you. It is in her beautiful nature." Now the clouded look made sense. He was in love with the princess Nuala. What was it that was going on around here? Everywhere she went there was love. Perhaps that is more common than she thought on the surface world? Or she noticed in now because perhaps she was in love herself?

"Yes, I would. Do you know what room it is that she is residing in?"

"Of course I do. She resides in the room down that way." He pointed her in the right direction. She followed it and came to the doorway of Princess Nuala's room. She knocked on the door and the princess allowed her entry.

"I know why you are here. You wish to talk with me about my brother."

"I don't know what to do about his proposal, the bureau, what he attempting. Why does he feel that the Golden Army must be risen again?"

"He feels that humans have done more harm than good. That they are born with holes in their hearts and filled with greed that can never be fulfilled."

"Then he will hate me just as much."

"I was informed that you are a mermaid?"

"I am. But only half. I have human blood running through my veins. My blood curses my heart." The she elf thought on this.

"You are in love with my brother, but you are hesitant because of his deeds in the present time."

"Has there ever been a problem like this in the past? Is there some words of wisdom that can help me?"

"I have not seen this problem before. I do not know what you should do in terms of your job. But perchance you could allow him to see that there is more to this world than just the hate and destruction that he sees."

"I may be able to stop him without using force. I don't know if I would even have that chance."

"How did you and my brother first met?"

"Oh Galapagos. It must be so many years ago. My mother and I had just moved into the new cave and I was feeling rebellious. I wanted to go against what my Mother told me never to do. I went to the surface in daylight. Bright sunny summer daylight. There were many people out on the water that day. Driving their boats, playing on the shores, fishing off the docks and so on and so forth. I did something really dumb. I mean besides swimming with my tail showing in broad daylight and all that. I went straight up to a group of swimmers. They hadn't noticed the tail and we started a conversation. Then they invited me inland. I said no. I was going to continue swimming. I went further away since I felt that the swimmers may have been too close a call. When I noticed a pale object floating in the water near the rocky part of the beach. I moved quickly. Upon closer observation I found it was a near drowned elf. I cringed at first. Thinking it could have been some kind of prank. Then I saw that it was as it was. I moved his body as discretely as possible to the cave. I laid him down on the dry smooth rock. Put my ear to his chest to see if he was still breathing. To my relief he was and I removed the excess water from his lungs. He breathed better but was still in need of rest. I watched him carefully in case he could have gotten sick. Night came in and he woke. At first both of us were weary of the other. By the rising of the sun we were close. He asked me for anything that I desired for aiding him in his time of need. I asked to see him again. He then promised to meet me at the cave every third week of the month. And you can see where that lead to."

"It almost sounds like the old stories. What humans know as fairytales."

"One that will probably end badly."

"Perhaps fate shall intervene with mercy. It would be nice for my people to have reason to celebrate again instead of dwell on the past. Even if their leader had done away…" Her face became blue to her final words.

"Done away? Done away with whom? Nuada did more than kill those people at the auction house didn't he?" Nuala stayed silent. "Please tell me."

With a sigh she came to the conclusion that Melusine did need to know about the prince.

"When Nuada came to the council he admitted to the auction house killings and that he was trying to raise the golden army. My father seeing no other solution ordered him to be killed. My brother retaliated and killed my father instead." Melusine felt the room spin and her legs were going to give way. Melusine needed to get away.

"I should return to my room before Krauss comes in for an emergency bed inspection."

"I shall see you in the morn then?"

"Hopefully." She travels quickly the hallway towards her room when she hears the garbled drunken voices of Abe and Hellboy's attempt at singing to I Can't Smile without You by Barry Manilow. She couldn't help but giggle at their display. Not all could sing like her people, but even less could sing well when drunk. She wondered if perhaps the agent's cameramen could give her a copy of the two's concert?

The music died down with the passage of time and Melusine found herself wanting to speak with Hellboy. She walked down the hall to his room. To find that the drunk party continued. She came inside they took no notice of her. The cats yes. But the boys? No. She stood there listening to the boys talk. Surprisingly Liz was there too and she was asleep, correction still asleep. They talked about love. Surprise.

"I would give my life for her, but also wants me to do the dishes."

"For Nuala, I would die and do the dishes." Wow what romantics they were. Saying sweet things while intoxicated by beer. The conversation or drunken slur goes on and Blue nearly lets something rather important slip out forcing Liz to wake up and stop him from saying anything to Red. That's when a loud EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee went off in the room. Oh and a blinking red light too. The three then take notice of Melusine begin there, but due to the urgency of the situation didn't really see the point in scolding her right now. The entourage ran towards the library where they were greeted by the sight of Nuala and her brother. Melusine's heart began to beat in a quickened pace at the sight of the prince. Something she felt all the others could hear as if it were the sound of waves crashing upon the shoreline. Abe who still had beer in his hands moved closer. Nuala feeling the sense of doom for Abe warned him by name. Nuada was shocked at his sister's outburst. That he put a knife to her cheek.

"I will kill you Abraham." He cut the cheek of his kindly sister. The beating of Melusine's heart grew larger when she saw that the cut he gave to Nuala also affected him. She had heard of the connection between them being strong, but the fact that she now saw it done before her frightened her greatly.

"Why don't you start with me?" Red walked over in cool fashion then stumbled down the stairs. Melusine truly wondered if he could fight in his drunken state.

"Your weapon of choice?"

"Five fingered discount."

"Red you must harm the prince."

"What?"

"If you harm the prince then you will harm the princess."

The fight began after Abe was done. Nuada's talent with the spear was legendary and Hellboy had no idea what he was truly in for. Hellboy was thrown into a desk, hit in the stomach and gut and thrown back again. This time he stood facing the doorway with the others. Liz came through the doors distracting Hellboy for a crucial moment.

"Red Behind You!" Hellboy turned in time to see the spear cold metal blade strike him in his flesh. Melusine's mouth screamed at the sight. Nuada took notice and for a fraction of a second felt a twinge of remorse at what he had done, but that soon faded like the morning fog as he pulled Melusine and his sister away from the others.

"Abraham many people have died from this crown. He will too. If you want to save him and see her again you will find the missing piece and bring it to me." It was then that the three disappeared from the base and upon a vessel of some kind. Nuada placed his sister within a room and then took Melusine to a more private room. Once he had locked the door. He gave his attention fully to the one who drew away from him.

"Why do you have fear in your eyes as you look at me?"

"Give me a reason there shouldn't be."

"I will never harm you. Melusine I love you. Please, rid the fear from your eyes."

"You loved your father and yet you killed him." Nuada's eyes drift from her and then return in deep strength. He took hold of her arms and brought her closer to him.

"I swear to you that I shall never harm you, my beloved Melusine." One arm wraps around her waist the other cups her cheek. His fingers move gracefully across her cheek and down her neck. The shivers they sent left Melusine breathless.

"Do you remember the first time we had met?"

"I do." She whispered softly. Part of her was still fearful of him.

"When I first looked upon your face. I thought I had a goddess in my wake. I knew my heart belonged to you then and there. But I wish to see to it that it was a love not built upon something so fleeting. The deal we struck was to see to that. The time we spent brought more to the light. The love I have for you has never once diminished in size." Her heart soared at his words. He took this chance to kiss her. Their first kiss at last shared. It was sweet and honest between the two. They knew they were in love with one another. Still within her heart there was turmoil and what he had done. They broke apart. Nuada held a smile on his face.

"After the Army has been resurrected we shall be married."

"Nuada, please reconsider."

"We can hold on the wedding if you feel that we must."

"Not that. Bringing back the Golden army. Please, let them sleep." Nuada's eyes grew cold and his grip around her tightened.

"I am doing this for the Good of our kind. Once the humans are gone life will begin again with better prospects. It would have been better if my father had destroyed them when he had the chance to those years ago."

"Then I would not be here."

"What are you saying."

"I am half human on my father's side for he was once a human. Therefore you wish my death as well as others."

"You're lying!


	4. Chapter 4

(If anyone out there who reads this story has Deviantart page. I would love to see your interpretations on what Melusine and Mallantha look like. Or you know a picture of Nuada and Melusine would be nice to see draw too.)

"You're lying! You must be."

"No. No! Nuada I am not lying. My father's name was Francis Davidson of Monte Carlo. My mother met him in the summer when he was on vacation in Greece. He was a human who fell in love with a mermaid and became one of us to stay with her, but he died years ago as you well know that part."

When the look of total truth came upon the face of his beloved he felt chilled to the bone. His heart still burned for his love for her, but the truth was causing chills along his skin. He gripped her arms tighter pulling her closer to him.

"We shall forget this. You are still going to become my wife. When you do no one shall know of your blood."

"You would have me lie about who I am just because you find it repulsive that I am what I am?" Her eyes told of her heart, hurt. Pain he too felt but was forcing all of his body to hide

"Melusine."

"Tell me the truth you find me a damaged good now don't you? A burden on your crown!"

"Melusine, please! I shall return in time to bring you food. In the meantime calm yourself." He left the room with quick steps. He went over to check on his sister where there were signs of deepening hostility between the two.

"How do you fair sister?"

"As well as could be expected under the circumstances that have risen to the occasion."

"You shall see that it is not going to be that way."

"I already know from the connection we share that you intend to kill Abraham if he were to come."

"Oh he shall come sister and when he does I will do as you have said."

"Why, my brother? Why shall you kill one who honors his word?"

"Because he will sooner betray me for humankind and I never promised him life. I only promised that he shall see you alive again."

"Speaking of humans, have you talked with Melusine?" She gave him a coy smile. She already knew about his meeting with her.

"You shall desist with using that term to address your to be sister in law."

"How can you deny the truth about her?"

"She is not human. She is a mermaid. A fair beauty, with sense and gentle of her heart that will guide our subjects well."

"My brother. To live in the land of denial will lead your people astray with your thoughts. Come clean and accept her for who she is and abandon the golden army at its doors."

"It is not up for discussion. I will lead the army and it will be victorious in its wake and after their conquests there shall be peace and renewal throughout the lands. In celebration there shall be a wedding. A royal wedding that brings promise and life to those that have had to hide in the rotting darkness."

"Brother. Tears shall be shed and they will be of blood. For the lives that are needlessly sacrificed."

"What of our people?! Were there lives any less important?! Their blood has been shed all over these lands because of humans. No more of that shall happen. No more will it happen." He left his sister making sure to lock the door and went to gather the two women's meals. He gave his sister hers first. He wished to ease the tension with his marriage intended over a meal.

He entered the room to find her lounging on the bed. She rose up on her hands looking sadly at him and then turning away. He moved forward and placed the food down on a table. His sight was set on Melusine. With gentle hands he stroked her back and carefully wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her into his lap so that she could rest against his chest. His breath felt hitched at the contact.

"Melusine, how long do you plan to stay in this melancholy mood?" Nothing came from her mouth. Not even the movement of her eyes was given. He moved his fingers through her hair lightly to relax. But found the effect was tensing her skin. He was not sure if it was a tension towards him or that he was stirring hidden passion within her.

"Please my love. Speak. One word and I shall be content."

"Forever?" She asked still staying as still as could be.

"For now I shall be content. I have brought you something to eat." He picked up the simple wooden bowl filled with delicious soup and brought to her. She picked up the spoon and began to eat. Barely though the soup was like water nearly no taste for her tongue and nearly no feeling of contentment. Nuada continued to hold the bowl, content to see that she was not refusing food from him. She was soon done with the meal and he discarded the bowl back to its place. His arms moved themselves to enclose around Melusine, who found herself burying herself in his strong arms and broad chest. Why the action gave her a sense of ease when she should be scared she was unsure how that could be, but at the time she felt no need to think further on the subject. His heart was feeling warmth from her heart towards him. A cozy picture of the two of them. Do you not agree? At least from the outside inside it is still unsure. Nuada took a step closer and kissed her brow. Her eyes closed at the contact. His lips the traveled down to her cheek. Daring to become closer to her he went for her lips. A kiss that was firm and warm. A kiss that held no shame or regret for either recipient. Melusine was drawn in for inside she felt no one existed but he and she, at least for the moment they were to share for as long as fate would allow it.

But back at the Bureau things were in chaos of ginormous proportions. Hellboy was getting closer to death's door, Abe was love sick for the safety of the princess to the point where his mind was not thinking straight or at all really, Krauss was bubbling in fury over what had happened (some thought he would burst out of his suit) and Mallantha had just arrived.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled throwing the steel doors open with such fury that scared many of the agents. Not one thought that such an action from the celebrity. She turned her head angrily at the nearest agent. A man who found himself trembling.

"Where is Krauss?" Her voice said icily through clenched teeth. Thunder rolled in with withering clouds showing the talent of Mallantha. Minor control of the weather.

"He-He is in-n-n-n the brief-f-fing room." The fearful agent said his pants close to soaking. He was a newbie. Mallantha glided over the floor to the room as if her feet never touched the smooth surface. Again she threw open doors and this time her fury was tenfold. Lightning flashed threatening to fry the circuits and people inside the room. Manning seeing her entrance took it upon himself to cool her raging temper. But Manning was going to find out that it wasn't going to end well for anyone at the moment.

"You said that she would be safe!"

"She is to our knowledge safe." He said surprisingly calm.

"Then why was I told that she was in danger?!" Her eyes narrowed to the point of slits a throwback of the more bloodthirsty heritage of merpeople.

"You see…"

"SHE WAS KIDDNAPPED BY A DERANGED PSYCHOTIC ELF PRINCE THAT ATTACKED AND MORTALLY WOUNDED ONE OF YOUR FINEST AGENTS! I WOULD CALLTHAT DANGER! SO MUCH FOR THIS FACILITY BEING UNDECTABLE!" Her voice was near to being that short of demonic. Manning found himself shrinking to her fiery gaze. Krauss came forth and took up the slack. Thinking he may be able to calm her enough for the storm to blow over.

"Mallantha, calm yourself. We know that Melusine is alive and well. Prince Nuada would not have gone to all this trouble to take her just to kill her off. He intends to make her his bride. Why would he have needed to see her dead? Think logically Mallantha. It is one of your stronger suits." Mallantha's temper cooled to the words of the ectoplasm man. He had called her Melusine. Not your sister or cadet. Melusine. He better look carefully now, his humanity was showing it was a small joke and one that was surprising considering the circumstances, but needed at the same time.

"Please wait outside." She nodded and went to sit on the chair provided. She could see the agent she knew as Liz sitting on something while her body was in flames. The other agent Abe came into view and began to talk to her. Interest struck Mallantha. Perhaps they knew something that she had not. She inched closer to them seeing their faces contort into a secret plan. A plan which was to steal one of the aircrafts and go after the others themselves even if they had to go against orders.

"I want in." The two turn around shocked to find that someone had listened to their whole plan.

"Mallantha I do not know what you mean."

"Abraham. I know that you are going after them and I want no I am going with you. That is my sister that he kidnapped and no one is going to stop me. If you try I suggest that you kill me. That is the only way that you can stop me and if you let me go I won't turn you into a lightning rod." She said making the convincing thunder roll and lighting flash into front of his eyes...

"Ever the convincing heroine against the forces that wish to put her down Miss. Mallantha."

"I find that I connect with those that I portray."

"Then come with us. We must hurry before the others make any sort of stance to stop us." They move and go forth to gather Hellboy and then to the aircraft that they planned to steal to get to the hiding place of the prince. However they were soon stopped by a similar foe. A similar foe, who had already been yelled at and scolded by two females in the group, one of them was certainly more than willing to yell at him again.

"Guten Abend, Meine Freunde. Do you have authorization to take that plane?" Liz took out her guy.

"You're not going to stop us Johann."

"On the contrary, I've been giving it some thought and we should be able to save Agent Hellboy." He tosses the bag that Mallantha knew what was contained to Abe.

"You say that I'm not human anymore, but you are wrong. I understand your pain all too well. A long time ago, I lost the woman I loved. And that was, in fact, the source of my present misfortune. I will tell you about it one day. But for now, the tactical advantage is ours. Consider this the Prince lacks the crown piece and without it, his army poses no threat."

"So we have clearance then." Liz asks.

"Agent Sherman, Liz screw the clearance. We will take that plane!" They board the plane, but before Mallantha and Johann exchange a few words to each other with a new found respect they now established between each other.

"What made you change character?"

"You can thank agent Sherman for this sudden leap of character. Keep in mind this word of wisdom for when we return. Talk."

"What?"

"We have much to discuss for when we return to the base. Most of it concerning you and I." Mallantha could not think for a second at the shock of what Johann was implying. After the incident they had experienced the idea of talking about it seemed surreal. They boarded the plane and headed for the destination.

Melusine was faring better with her situation. Nuada's exterior turned to one of warmth and invite easing the tension and giving recollection to the mermaid's reason for love. Forgetting for a moment what lay beyond the doors enjoying the feel of kisses shared between lovers. Till they had arrived at their destination, then things changed. Nuada went back to his cold exterior. Offering no glimpse of the inside.

"What is it?" Melusine asked when her love did not return her kiss.

"We have arrived to our destination. We need to get ready for those who are coming. I have a dress for you to wear. Presentation is important for a new queen." He moved to a trunk and took something wrapped in brown cloth out of it. He handed it to Melusine who opened the package. It was indeed a dress. One that was of a beautiful purple blue that shimmered like moving water in the moonlight. The design was long and flowing sleeveless with armlets that went up to the elbow. A silver belt with Celtic origin accessorized the outfit nicely. She felt her eyes widen at its beauty. He left the room to allow her to dress. But if truth were to be spoken he would have rather been there helping her remove the garments she wore presently. But his upbringing taught him better. In due time he would be able to render her of her garments as he saw fit. Once she had placed the dress on her frame he led her to his sister's room and then took the two women into Beth Mora.

One could feel the presence of death around them and the fear that accompanied it. Dangerous beings with golden armor seventy times seventy soldiers were hidden within the walls. Melusine felt sickened to be inside and moved closer to Nuada. He brought them into the main hall where the golden army slept they walked up the intricate steps that resembled gears.

"Here is where we shall begin again. Soon we shall be wed my beautiful Melusine." He gently brushed his hand over her face moving it down her arm picking up her hand to place a gentle kiss upon the soft clear flesh. He was not cold now. Melusine thought quickly that it was time to plead with him again. She started her words.

"Nuada I…"

"Hush my pet. Our guests have arrived." He said guiding them to the door. Indeed the doors opened to the scene of visitors. Five visitors to be exact had entered the hall of the Golden Army. Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Krauss and Mallantha. Her sister had come. A new fear came upon Melusine the fear that her sister would meet death here and now before her eyes at the hand of the one she loved. Her fear was present on her face to the prince who in his heart felt a twinge of regret over his plan. But he moved it to the side of his thoughts. He was doing this to better the world. Melusine would see that in time and the fear will be gone. This was right this was the path. His confidence returned and he spoke out to the gathering before him.

"You're here. So I assume that you have brought the remaining piece?"

"No. We didn't but we should discuss…" Krauss attempted to speak before being silenced by Nuada.

"I'm not addressing you, Tin Man." He raised his hand in open gesture to the blue member of the group. "Abraham."

"My sister is well as I promised, so…"

"Abe?" Hellboy questioned his longtime friend. Nuala urged Abe not to do something, something everyone knew but at the same time dreamed that they would be wrong. Abe with crown piece in hand brought it up high to eye level for all to see. Melusine's stomach fell at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Abe turned to Hellboy as if in retaliation to his once friend. He said clearly for him to hear.

"You would do the exact same for Liz." He then turned again towards Nuada with Krauss shouting for him not to do it. But he threw it and it landed right into the gloved hands of Nuada. Combining the last piece to the crown and then placing it upon his head. He declared.

"I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" The clicking of wearing gears was coming to life within the confines of the room. Melusine closed her eyes and breathed the breath that lied within her heart. Her spirit fell to the sound for she knew that the army was coming to life before her. Her eyes then opened to the sight of clakering clanging metal machines. Nuala urged her brother to stop.

"He lied to us." Abe said truly surprised at the actions of the prince. Hellboy took out his gun opened the chamber.

"Abe, old buddy, if we ever get out of this, we gotta talk." A metal sword sliced down upon Hellboy who shot it out of harming him. He then proceeded to walk on to the next one taking it down with a bullet. He slid on the floor shooting up and the looming gold giants above. He stopped and reloaded. Jumping on to the backs and fighting. When he came back to the ground he said. "Indestructible my ass." A small chuckle came out of Melusine's throat. The look on Nuada's face was quick to silence this. Krauss took this opportunity to leave his suit and do some real damage to those S.O.B's. He took over one and used it to fight against the others. Showing he did know how to be a bad ass. He took off the arm of one of them. Hellboy noticing this got his attention with "Hey throw me a bone here." The arm was thrown to Hellboy who skidded back a bit and then charged after them in fury. Mallantha soon found her way into the action. Transforming her body into clouds and striking the army with fearsome blows.

The team soon found themselves looking at the machines which were previously destroyed transforming back into their original shape as if no harm had ever been done before to them. To best explain the mood of this situation would be the words of Hellboy. "Oh crap." And Krauss with "Well I'm out of ideas."

"There has to be something we can do." Mallantha said now weary from the fight they had just had. She stole a glance to look at her sister. Happy was she that her sister was safe and unharmed, but more than ticked off at the man who had taken her.

"Stop!" The noise was enough to cease the movements of the many golden machines. All turned to see what was unfolding before them. It appeared to be a drama.

"I beg of you Nuada to spare them from this death." Melusine had come to her knees before the prince a medieval picture of a woman at prayer. Tears streamed upon her eyes half formed pearls for only in the moment of deepest emotion can they form completed tears and not just pearls. "Spare my sister and my friends for they have not known the pain you have seen. Please spare them my love."

Prince Nuada with all the grace he could muster under the circumstances came down upon his knee to raise his beloved and wipe away her tears from her blossomed cheeks. A gentle act of love was all he could give to her for his mind had to stay set in stone for his cause. A cause that would provide her and him with a better future.

"I am afraid that your plea of life must fall upon deaf ears my love." He then motioned for the minions to do their work without as much as a second thought on the life that was to be taken. To ensure that there would be no harm done to his beloved he kept his grip firmly upon her. One little lessening of his grip and she would bolt like a mare from her paddock.

"I have one idea." Hellboy whispered to his comrades. In a loud voice that sounded more annoyed than what one would expect vibrated from his vocal chords.

"I challenge Prince Nuada." This caught the Prince's attention and the others as well. "For the right to command this army."

The army all turned to the Prince for a reaction. They got one. An arrogant reprieve.

"You challenge me? Who are you to challenge me? You are nobody. You are not reality." His sister who he had also had to keep hold of was the one to correct him of his mishap.

"Yes. Yes! His is Anung un Rama, son of the Fallen One. He has the right." She said walking to the back since his grip had fallen from her arm. Still his grip remained on Melusine. "A challenge must be answered." Was the final word of Nuala. Nuada thought inside his head battling about duty and vision. He relinquished his grip on Melusine.

"Very well then." Was all he said that caused the stir of commotion from the group. Each trying to persuade Red to avoid the challenge or offer that they compete with him. To Liz he said "Don't worry Babe."

To Blue he said. "I'm not going to kill him Abe, but I am going to kick his ass." Each of the opponents moved to the area destined for the battle. The Golden Army moved away to provide room. Nuada removed his gloves then offered Hellboy a sword. Each took their stance and each moved to strike the other. Nuada was fast and limber in his movements such grace came forth from the years of training he had in exile. Hellboy was quick and careful to avoid the blow of death on to his opponent. He managed to nick his arm, but at the same time it had nicked Nuala as well.

The fear of death for either one of them was so much to bear for each side. Liz's breath was soon gone when it appeared that Hellboy had fallen to his death. Melusine too felt the pang of lose for a friend. A shining ray of hope dawned upon them when Hellboy made an appearance surprising all to his life. Nuada brought forth the battle again. The two duked it out among the gears and clogs of their battle ground. At one point Hellboy had caught hold of the elf prince by his throat.

"You jumpy, slippery bastard. I got you now." He threw him on to the ground grabbed hold of the spear of Nuada and leaped over and on to where the prince had fallen. The spear aimed at his throat. Nuada took breath and then spoke.

"Kill me. You must, for I will not stop. I cannot. I ask that you spare her the sight of my death." His eyes fell to Melusine. Her angelic beauty from her love of him was making his pain of loss doubled it would triple if she were to see him die.

"Nuada, please don't end this way." She said calm for her voice was dying upon her. Hellboy his eyes narrowed said only this. "Sorry pal. I win. You live."

Without moving the spear from his neck Red took the crown from Nuada's head. He looked at the lines of weaponized warriors before him. Inside his heart there was but a brief flicker of what he could do if he controlled the army, but that soon faded and gone with wind with the duty and knowledge of what was right replaced it. He walked over to Liz as Nuada watched from the ground not yet daring to get up. From his side he drew a short knife his mind not clearly thinking, the mission still buzzed like that of a kicked wasps nest. He rose up a little. In fear of what was to come and believing that she could stop it. Melusine leaped from where she stood and threw herself between the two warriors. An abrupt motion caused fear in sides of both. The on lookers believed he had stabbed Melusine. Blood appeared on her dress as they parted. Not hers, but his. Nuada said but one thing and that was the name of his twin. He looked to where she stood. A knife his hand that stabbed her heart. Inside she felt that this outcome was the best for all. Her pale hand removed the blade and once the full blade was removed she fell to the ground. Abe in haste went to her side. The love he felt was soon to be gone.

Nuada fell upon the arms of his love and Red.

"The humans, they will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them or us? Which holocaust should be chosen?"

"None." Melusine said stroking his brow. "My love, Tides turn each day in a fashion, but when they turn they bring new treasures. If the relation of humans and elves were to change the best hope lies not in the past of war and bloodshed. No one learns from those other than hate and death. Your mind had only thoughts of vengeance that coupled with its scarred heart. If you could have looked past everything that you had believed to once be true you would have seen the potential of peace for both sides. In a way you had when you still chose to love me." Her words touched gently upon his soul for truth and wisdom grew from them. He should have seen it before this time. Now all was lost.

Abe now at the side of his love could only say of how he had wished he could have told her how he felt about her.

"Give me your hand." She said raising hers for him to place his. "It's beautiful."

Nuada knowing the end was closer than before spoke. "We die and the world will be poorer for it."

His legs moved as he walked away for he would die standing as a warrior. He looked at his sister who had not yet turned into stone. He however had become stone. All came to him but allowed room for Melusine. Hellboy turned for a second back to the crown in his hand. "All that power."

To Hellboy Liz stated. "Don't even think about." Her hands clasped the golden death bringer and in flames it burned and melted away leaving its trace no more to the earth. Now it was truly a fairytale. The army without its power was dying in its way. No longer needed or to be used for anything but museum pieces.

Mallantha turned to look again at her sister. In such a short amount of time she looked older fear was striking her.

"I know what you are thinking Melusine, do not say those words!"

"Why shouldn't I? My heart is no longer present."

"Melusine, you are my little sister and I will not allow you to do this!"

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"What is she going to do?" Johan asked knowing that this may become more serious than just a teenage rebellion.

"She is going to renounce her heart to the sea."

"What is that? A mermaid time of the month?"

"On a way she is going to kill herself."

"What?!" Krauss shouted surprised.

"Get her Red!" Liz commanded of Hellboy. He lunged and grabbed her no struggling came from her growing concern from Hellboy.

"Stop her from speaking!" His hand covered her mouth preventing her from speech. In retaliation she bit his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Could someone think of something quickly?! Her bite is worse than bark!"

"What is renouncing her heart to the sea? How do we stop it?" Liz asked.

"Renouncing one's heart is a way to end emotional pain by ridding one of emotions. Becoming a shell of what one use to be. Nothing matters to one who has done it. Harm done to them is unnoticed and ties that had once meant something can no longer be bonded. Life like the undead."

"Okay, but you still haven't said how it can be stopped." Krauss added.

"Hurry! I already know that I will need a rabies shot. I don't want to added stiches to the list!" Hellboy shouted holding back painful bursts of swear words and such.

"The only way I can think is to stop her from saying that she has renounced her heart."

"That won't work forever! I'm getting to my limit!" Hellboy said sorely tempted to release his hand. The others tried to rack their brains for some loophole, some device that could help them. No idea was forming for them.

Until Mallantha saw something, something that could work. She turned to the man she had known for many years.

"Johann please tell me you still carry little vials with you where ever you go?"

"Yes, I do. But now is not the time for you to mock me for it!" He chastised as he produced three clear vials.

"I am not mocking you; right now if you had lips I would kiss you." She grabbed two of the vials from a shocked Krauss who looked to an equally shocked Liz.

Mallantha made it over to Hellboy and Melusine. She leaned in to speak to her sister. Directly she looked into her sister's eyes, no humor all business was the message.

"Listen to me Melusine. I will have Hellboy let go of your mouth. However there are some conditions. I don't want you to renounce your heart to the sea. I have an idea. If it works then there will be no need for you to do so. If it doesn't, I will let you renounce your heart. I swear that I will not object or force you into silence. Do we have a deal?" Melusine thought about the deal and the character of her sister. True she was an actress and was capable of lying while appearing to tell the truth. But it was against her sister to make a false promise or deal. Even though she felt uncertainty of the merit of the deal Melusine agreed with a nod of her head. Mallantha cued with her eyes to Hellboy to have him release Melusine. Reluctantly he did so but was ready to silence should the need arise. This time with his hand of stone instead of flesh, that was already certain of needing maybe one or two stiches with that shot for rabies.


End file.
